oelfkefandomcom-20200215-history
Diskussion:Oelfke
Hallo Leute, Euer Vater Herbert hat doch schon einmal Ahnenforschung über den Leitzmannshof betrieben. Da sind also noch ganz viele Generationen vorher, die Ihr hier ins Netz stellen könntet (Berta, Sophie usw.) Und die jetzigen Oelfkes bestehen doch nicht "nur" aus Monika, Carola, Hartmut, Julia usw. Da sind auch - und wohl vor allem - Alberts Abkömmlinge Hannelore und Marlene und deren Kinder. Außerdem gibt es einen sehr detailreichen Stammbaum der Familie Kothe, Dorfmark (hat auch Euer Vater - ich bin gerade dabei, den zu vervöllständigen). Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Spass Christine Helma Abel (Hasselhoff) ch@dieabels.com Hey Christine, Wir sind ja auch laaange noch nicht fertig. Der jetzige Inhalt soll erstmal der Anfang sein - die Infos, die uns so auf Anhieb einfielen. Falls Du dich beteiligen möchtest - feel free... Liebe Grüße Schillermaus 16:46, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) (Julia) Hallo Julia, ich werde wahrscheinlich für den Kothe-Stammbaum noch ein paar Infos von Dir brauchen. Dann komme ich einfach mal auf Dich zu. Das wird aber bestimmt Herbst/Winter werden, weil ich das momentan nicht hin bekommen werde. Ich habe dem, der den Stammbaum immer pflegt, versprochen, ihm das zu geben (fällt mir gerade nicht ein, wie der heisst). Gruß Christine HELMA (!!) Abel Hallo Julia, hallo Hartmut, wenn ich mal irgendwo ne Mailadresse finden könnte.....ich hab noch ein paar Bilder, die Euch vielleicht interessieren. Ich habe noch ziemlich viele Bilder, nicht bearbeitet sozusagen. Aber einige würden schon mal ohne großes Suchen zu Eurem Portal passen...also....eine Mailadresse bitte...Danke! Christine Hab ich jetzt an Hartmut seine Yahoo-Adresse geschickt. So long. Christine Vom Feinsten Hallo, Julia, die neue Gestaltung der Hauptseite ist very beautiful. Gruss Irmtraut : Danke schön. Hat auch gedauert, das zusammenzukopieren und umzuändern :-P Gruß Julchen 21:12, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das glaube ich Dir gerne. Sieht nach viel Arbeit aus. Ist dafür aber wunderbar geworden. Gruss Irmtraut--Madamchen 21:13, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Richtig professionell Das wird hier ja richtig professionell. Rechtliche Hinweise und Bücher: Perfekt. Beste Grüsse Irmtraut--Madamchen 08:13, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Farbe der Heide Guten Tag, Julia, heute würde ich gerne eine Anregung los werden: Was hälst Du davon, wenn die Hauptseite in der Farbe der Heide unterlegt sein würde? Auf Deine Meinung bin ich gespannt. Gruss--Madamchen 13:43, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) : Gute Idee. Welche Farben genau sind das? Julchen 19:37, 28. Okt 2007 (CET) Lila. Heide eben. Gruss--Madamchen 07:48, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) : http://redaktion.heidebackhaus.com/files/original_cover.jpg Party2hearty 11:00, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja, genau. Gruss--Madamchen 11:49, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) : So, oder heller? gruß Julchen 14:02, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) :: Heller. Versuch's mal bitte mit der Farbe #BF96A8 Party2hearty 14:35, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) ::: ja so is gut. (?) und die zweite farbe? Julchen 14:42, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Da grübele ich hier so vor mich hin. Sollten wir die Balken (Rubrikleisten) in Dunkelgrün lassen (Wacholder, Heidekraut usw. ist ja grün)? Wegen Farbe der Heide denke ich weiter nach (habe seit 15 Jahren keine Lüneburger Heide mehr gesehen). Auf jeden Fall finde ich es optimaler als vorher. Gruss--Madamchen 17:43, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Habe gegoogelt unter Stichwort Lüneburger Heide. Da sind einige Farbanregungen zu finden. Schöne Grüsse--Madamchen 17:57, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Guten Abend, Julia. Was meinst Du, war's ohne Grün vorher besser? Was gefällt Dir besser? Gruss--Madamchen 19:53, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) : Ich find's gut so. Und du? Julchen 19:56, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Ja, es ist schön. Vielleicht bei Gelegenheit das alte Bauernhaus und die Übersicht noch etwas antik (vergilbt anmutend) unterlegen? Gruss--Madamchen 20:00, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Neueste Änderung Hauptseite: Whow. Ganz wunderbar. Gruss--Madamchen 07:43, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Gibt es ein Familienwappen? Gibt es eigentlich ein Familienwappen der Oelfkes vom Oelfkenhof, Hof Obergrünhagen oder Leitzmannshof? Wer weiß was darüber? Gruss--Madamchen 20:06, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Neugierig Guten Tag, Julia, was studierst Du? Du hast wirklich eine Ader für Journalismus, wie unter anderem die Gestaltung der Hauptseite zeigt. Das musste mal gesagt werden. Gruss--Madamchen 12:19, 9. Dez 2007 (CET) : Genau. Das hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Party2hearty 15:54, 9. Dez 2007 (CET) ::Es ist nur Jura geworden. Die Hauptseite hab' ich geklaut von TVwiki. Den Rest lernt man nach ner Zeit (wie Lesen und Schreiben). Beim Design war'n wir beide beteiligt, Harti und ich, gell?...Julchen 07:38, 11. Dez 2007 (CET) :Bin aber dennoch begeistert von dem Kompliment :-) Julchen 07:52, 11. Dez 2007 (CET) Anregung Hallo, Julia, auf der Graphik der Höfe wird der Eindruck erweckt, als ob auch der Lührenhof in Oelfke-Besitz war. Sollte es gegebenenfalls gekennzeichnet werden, dass hier Oelfkes als Häuslinge lebten? Gruuss Madamchen Cheffe Das isser übrigens: Hans Stuhlmacher Bild:hans-stuhlm01.jpg Was der geleistet hat mit der Datenbeschaffung für sein Buch "Die Heidmark", ist enorm. All die Daten, all die Recherchen - alles ohne Internet. Er kam aus Schneeheide, ein Dorf in der Heidmark. War er auch von der "Umsiedlung" betroffen?--Madamchen 12:23, 6. Jan 2008 (CET) Hinweis zur Hauptseite Unter der Graphik steht im Text noch, dass Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke vom Hof Obergrünhagen abstammt. Er stammte vom Oelfkenhof--Madamchen 19:51, 19. Jan 2008 (CET) : Ja, danke, ist jetzt erl. --Party2hearty 21:49, 19. Jan 2008 (CET)